Vacation
by ThereseM
Summary: On vacation with his brothers Andy has a fling. For thecatchisdeadliest.


The Hillstrand boys walked off the boat loaded with fish. Their captain told them that the fish would be filleted and flash frozen today. They could give the list of names and addresses where they wanted to send the fish at reception. Walking down the dock towards the beach cabana Andy noticed the girl on the beach. Girl was a stretch, she was a gorgeous woman and he'd seen her everyday since they arrived. She seemed to be here alone, yet she wore a wedding band. He smiled at the irony, he was wearing a wedding band here without his wife.

"Andy, why don't you just go say hi to her. You're probably weirding her out with all the starring" said Jonathon.

"I have no business talking to her" said Andy sighing before he turned to face Jonathon.

"Lets get cleaned up and hit the bar" said Neil.

"Maybe the girl Andy's stalking will be there" quipped Jonathon.

"Shut up" said Andy. Although he secretly hoped she would be.

The guys entered the bar like they ran the joint, walking up to the bar they ordered a round of Patron shots.

"To fishing, we are damn good which ever body of water we're fishing in" said Jonathon. The guys touched glasses and knocked back the shot. Each grabbed a drink and walked over to their favorite group of chairs, they had a great view of the entire bar. The moment they sat down a small clutch of women gravitated towards their seats.

"Looks like the single ladies heard we were in town" said Jonathon with a smile. He and Neil made a show of waiving to the ladies before signaling the waitress over for another round of shots. Andy smiled his easy smile at the group, he liked the attention but he was really only interested in seeing one woman. As if the gods above had heard his silent plea the woman entered the bar. She was a vision in a pale blue sundress, her hair was pulled back into a messy knot on the top of her head. Her look was effortless and perfectly in place in the resort. Walking confidently to the bar she ordered a drink, then moved to the small appetizer buffet and selected a small plate of nibbles. Andy watched her progress with growing anticipation, maybe she would break the ice and talk to him. To his horror he saw Jonathon break from the group of adoring fans and walk straight towards Andy's mystery girl. Andy watched as Jon took the plate from her hand and gently escort her towards their table talking the whole way. Standing as soon as she got to the table Andy tipped his hat and introduced himself.

"Andy, this is Caroline" said Jonathon.

"Hi" said Caroline with a small smile. "Please have a seat" said Jonathon setting down her plate on the tiny table in between her and Andy.

"Jonathon, you better get back to your fans, the natives are getting restless." said Andy. Jonathon turned and quickly saw the girls he'd been talking to shooting Caroline dirty looks.

"Right-o. Caroline it was nice to meet you." he said before swaggering back to the group of women.

"Where is your horde of adoring fangirls?" asked Caroline.

"Um, I don't know. I suppose I like it better when they go for the single guys" said Andy. Caroline sipped her drink, then plucked an olive off her plate and popped it into her mouth. Andy's mouth went dry as he watched her tongue snake out to taste the olive before she placed it on her tongue. He'd never seen anyone eat something so erotically.

"Would you like some?" asked Caroline gesturing to the plate of food.

"Sure, what is everything." said Andy.

"Olives, toast points with caviar, chips and guacamole and I think some sort of shrimp" said Caroline pointing out each food. Andy grabbed a chip and some guacamole.

"So where are you from?" asked Andy before eating the chip.

"Originally I'm from New York, but right now I live in London" said Caroline.

"London, that's cool. Although Mexico seems pretty far for a vacation" said Andy helping himself to another chip.

"My mother in law had some sort of points that were expiring and offered me a vacation. I couldn't refuse" said Caroline.

"Why didn't your husband come with you?" asked Andy.

"He's in Afghanistan" said Caroline.

"Well thank him for his service next time you talk to him" said Andy. "Guys like your husband make it so guys like me can go on vacation."

"I'll definitely let him know. He loves Deadliest Catch." said Caroline with a smile.

"Do you like the show?" asked Andy.

"Yes, it's hilarious to hear the UK host talk. They have a lot of interesting words different things and the accent is obviously much different from Mike Rowe" explained Caroline.

"I think we've heard the guy a couple of times when they've shown us clips on After the Catch and stuff" said Andy. Jonathon appeared with two drinks and set them down on the table then walked off.

"He's a captain and a cocktail waitress. Is there anything he can't do?" said Caroline.

"I don't think he'd look good in those tiny shorts" said Andy pointing to the real waitresses outfit.

"I bet some of those ladies would love to see it" said Caroline glancing at the fangirls around Jonathon.

"Oh you know they would" said Andy with a smile. "Perhaps a bet later with that as the payoff is in order."

"So where's your wife?" asked Caroline.

"At home with my daughter, this is kind of a guys only vacation" explained Andy.

"Seems like it's always fun when these guys are around" said Caroline picking up the drink Jonathon set in front of her. Sipping it she smiled, it was delicious but probably deadly, a definite panty dropper. Andy and Caroline lapsed into silence as they watched a woman try to drop her hands into the back of Jonathon's jeans. Jonathon looked back at Andy and clearly gave him some sort of signal.

"Lets go" said Andy grabbing her hand. Caroline grabbed her drink and followed Andy out of the bar. Rounding a corner Andy pulled her onto a secluded bench and held his finger to her lips. Caroline's breath caught in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to snake her tongue out and lick his finger. Against her better judgment she did just that. Andy froze, he should pull his finger away from Caroline's warm wet mouth but instead he slipped the tip of his digit past her lips. She circled it with her tongue then lightly nipped the pad. Andy removed his finger, then cradled her face in his hands and pulled Caroline in for a kiss. Closing her eyes she gave herself over to the kiss, opening her mouth and delving her tongue into Andy's waiting mouth. A commotion from the corridor broke them apart just as Neil appeared at the bench.

"Jonathon has a stage five clinger" he announced. "Evasive action is needed." Caroline just laughed wondering what evasive action meant.

"Roger" said Andy. "How about a fire alarm?"

"We did that last time, I think the place is getting suspicious" replied Neil.

"You are probably right. How about we send Caroline in there to grab him?" suggested Andy.

"Andy, I thought you liked this girl and now you want to feed her to the wolves?" said Neil. "I'm a little disappointed in you."

"Alright Neil, what do you suggest?" said Andy.

"How about we have a waitress tell him he's needed at reception." suggested Caroline.

"Good idea, I'll tell the bartender, he's a pretty big guy. Where should we hide out?" asked Neil.

"My room?" said Caroline. "They probably know where you guys are staying."

"I'm Neil, by the way" said Neil extending his hand. Caroline gave the guys her room number then hurried back to her room to make sure her underwear weren't in view.

Andy, Jonathon and Neil knocked on the door of Caroline's room. The door was flung open and she moved aside so they could enter the suite. All three guys looked around in shock at the opulence of the room. Leading them into the living room portion of the suite she bade them to sit down.

"This room is really nice." said Jonathon.

"It's all thanks to my mother in law, she has some sort of a timeshare thing with this resort." explained Caroline. There was a knock at the door and all the guys froze. Caroline got up and went to the door, peering through the peephole she saw that it was room service. "Just leave it outside" she called through the door then watched the waiter walk away. Once he was around the corner she opened the door and slid the cart into the room.

"I took the liberty of ordering some drinks and food incase you guys were stuck here for a while" said Caroline pulling off the lids of the plates and revealing some bottles of booze and mixers.

"Awesome" said Jonathon falling into the roll as bartender. Soon all 4 of them had drinks in their hands and were watching the setting sun from Caroline's balcony. They ate the food Caroline had ordered and were soon all happily buzzed.

"So was the stage five clinger the girl with her hand down your pants?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, she wouldn't keep her hands to herself. I suddenly felt a little unsafe." said Jonathon.

"I suppose that just goes with the territory of being a sex symbol" said Caroline.

"Is that what you ladies think of us?" asked Jonathon.

"Well haven't you've been written up as that in magazines and on reality specials" said Caroline.

"I guess so, we don't really believe our own hype" said Jonathon. "Neil, you ready to brave the bar again, I want to check out the scene."

"Sure. Andy stay here, we may be back quickly if she's still there." said Jonathon. Soon he and Neil were out the door.

Caroline got up to fix herself another drink, she noticed the way Andy watched her every move. She felt sexy, naughty and very very horny. If she rationalized it she could have a fling and count it as her celebrity freebee. Although she'd regret it if Brad Pitt ever asked her to sleep with him. Lost in her own musings she didn't hear Andy come up behind her until his arms were around her waist. Turning in his arms she looked into his eyes. He looked a little unsure.

"I love my wife very much" he said.

"I love my husband" said Caroline.

Their lips crashed together as they shared a passionate kiss. Andy's hands roamed Caroline's body feeling her curves and the supple skin of her back. Caroline's hands roamed the planes of Andy's shoulders admiring the muscles and eventually squeezing his butt. Andy picked up the hem of her dress and gingerly lifted it, Carolina lifted her arms over her head so he could take the dress off of her. Andy threw the dress behind him and descended on her newly exposed breasts. He squeezed and sucked them relishing in their texture and taste. Caroline unbuttoned Andy's shirt slipping it from his shoulders before crushing her chest to his. His light spattering of chest hairs felt wonderful against her hardened nipples. Dropping her hands to his belt she made quick work of his pants, soon they were standing before each other in just their underwear.

Caroline grabbed Andy's hand and led him to the bedroom. The room was richly decorated but neither Caroline nor Andy noticed the decor, they only had eyes for each other. They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, before Andy eventually settled himself over her. He kissed her before trailing kisses down her body until he reached her panties. Slipping them off of her he revealed her small cropped patch of pubic hair and her plump pussy below. He kissed her pussy lips before insinuating his tongue between them and finding her clit. Finding her button he laved it with alternating strokes, pressing a finger into her he felt how tight she was. Working her over he felt her orgasm then slowed his pace until he finally pulled his mouth and fingers from her. Drawing himself over her he kissed her again. Caroline rolled them over and did the same thing Andy had done to her. She kissed him first before trailing down his body and removing his boxers. Opening her mouth she quickly engulfed him. Andy shook his head back and forth loving the feeling of her warm wet mouth. Minutes later he gently tugged her head signaling that he wanted her to stop. Caroline let go with a pop and scrambled up his body lining herself up before dropping down, sheathing him. They both moaned loudly. Caroline took a moment to get use to his size but eventually started a slow rhythm. Andy held his hands on her hips helping to guide her rhythm. She was tight and as she climaxed Andy was held in place as her pussy milked him. Falling forward on his chest Caroline attempted to regulate her breathing. Andy's arms snaked around her back holding her in place. He didn't want her to move, not yet, because once she did the moment would be broken. Andy felt his softening penis slip out of her and still he didn't release her, only after he felt her breaking out in gooseflesh did he finally roll her onto the bed. They looked at each other and smiled. They'd shared a brief moment of ecstasy that wouldn't be repeated. They both got dressed and walked back into the living room. Finishing his drink Andy stood to leave he gave Caroline a tender kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

He found Jonathon and Neil in the bar surrounded by another group of girls. He smiled at them and took his seat in the corner and sipped on a beer.


End file.
